


[podfic of] Staring Through the Demons by Bexless

by KateMonster



Series: Unholyverse Podfics [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Religious, Catholic Character, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMonster/pseuds/KateMonster
Summary: Podfic of Bexless' Staring Through the Demons, second in the UnholyverseAuthor's Summary:  Pete and Patrick were still looking expectant, so Mikey said, “So we’re a group of…traveling…personal grooming experts. I guess.”Patrick looked at Gerard. “And their priest.”“We’re very spiritual,” Ray mumbled.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Staring Through the Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231222) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



[Podfic (mp3, all in one file) ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/kvgb9pjttlv8x5f/Staring_Through_the_Demons.mp3)| [Podbook (5 m4As in one zip)](https://www.mediafire.com/?5e7aenl5mkgvha5)

Individual parts (m4a): [[1]](http://www.mediafire.com/download/l6seea2rhggau02/01_Staring_Through_the_Demons_pt_1.m4a) [[2]](https://www.mediafire.com/?u9fq6vchccrsuy3) [[3]](http://www.mediafire.com/download/jl66fsss9bbjazw/03_Staring_Through_the_Demons_pt_3.m4a) [[4]](http://www.mediafire.com/download/afabsjl4j4wa4ws/04_Staring_Through_the_Demons_pt_4.m4a) [[5]](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ocsmc51d1jo1dy5/05_Staring_Through_the_Demons_pt_5.m4a)

[Cover Only](http://s13.postimg.org/d7jkqf587/demons_cover.jpg)

PS: If you're interested, you can find me swearing and fucking up Ecclesiastical Latin [right here](https://www.mediafire.com/?h8fcdx76i2537c8) in the outtakes file.

**Author's Note:**

> Dipping my toe in the podfic water again by podding old favorites. The authors I'm podding all have a blanket permission policy in place. The rest of this series IS in the hopper for podficcing. Hopefully I'll manage it!


End file.
